Tommen Baratheon (serial)
|płeć = Mężczyzna |narodziny = o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. |śmierć = , Królewska Przystań |panowanie = – |poprzednik = Joffrey I Baratheon |następca = Cersei Lannister |miłość = Margaery Tyrell |rodzina = Jaime Lannister – ojciec (biologiczny) Robert Baratheon – ojciec (oficjalnie) Cersei Lannister – matka Joffrey Baratheon – brat Myrcella Baratheon – siostra Margaery Tyrell – żona |broń = |ród = Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani |przynależność = Ród Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani Wiara Siedmiu |zawód = |pozycja = |gry = |książki = |wspomniany = |debiut = „Nadchodzi zima” |ostatni występ = „Wichry zimy” |aktor = Callum Wharry (sezony 1 i 2) Dean-Charles Chapman (sezony 4-6) }} Król Tommen I Baratheon – młodszy brat króla Jofffeya I Baratheona i księżniczki Myrcelli Baratheon. Chociaż oficjalnie jest synem zmarłego króla Roberta I Baratheona i królowej Cersei Lannister jego prawdziwy ojciec to ser Jaime Lannister, brat bliźniak królowej. Jego jedyni biologiczni dziadkowie, Tywin i Joanna Lannisterowie, byli kuzynostwem pierwszego stopnia. Po śmierci brata podczas jego wesela z Margaery Tyrell, Tommen zasiadł na Żelaznym Tronie jako Tommen z rodu Baratheon, Pierwszy Tego Imienia. Wielu uważało, że jego panowanie będzie olbrzymią poprawą, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, który był sadystyczny i złośliwy, Tommen był dobry i uprzejmy w stosunku do innych. Chociaż początkowo był tylko pionkiem w rywalizacji między matką a swoją nową żoną, Tommen znalazł cel wraz z powstaniem religijnych Wróbli. Pod wpływem ich przywódcy, próbował doprowadzić do nowego wieku wspólnych rządów Korony i Wiary. Po tym, jak Tommen zobaczył zniszczenie Wielkiego Septu Baelora, dowiedziawszy się o śmierci swojej ukochanej królowej pośród ofiar eksplozji i widząc swoje dziedzictwo w ruinie, popełnił samobójstwo celowo wypadając z otwartego okna w Czerwonej Twierdzy. Biografia Tło Tommen oficjalnie jest najmłodszym synem króla Roberta Baratheona i królowej Cersei Lannister. Małżeństwo Roberta i Cersei zawarto ze względów politycznych, po tym, jak Robert odebrał w swojej rebelii tron Obłąkanemu Królowi Aerysowi II Targaryenowi. Prawdziwym ojcem Tommena jest ser Jaime Lannister, bliźniaczy brat Cersei i jego wuj. mały|lewo|Tyrion i Tommen. Ma starszego brata Joffreya i starszą siostrę Myrcellę, z tym samym sfałszowanym rodzicielstwem. Tommen jest dobroduszny i bierny w przeciwieństwie do Joffreya, który często dla zabawy znęcał się nad swoim młodszym bratem. Podobnie jak siostra, uwielbia swojego wuja Tyriona Lannistera. Sezon 1 Tommen wraz z resztą rodziny udaje się na północ do Winterfell . Tommen je śniadanie z matką, prawdziwym ojcem i siostrą, kiedy przychodzi do nich jego wuj Tyrion. mały|lewo|Tommen z resztą rodziny królewskiej na turnieju namiestnika. Chichocze, kiedy wuj przesuwa go na bok, aby móc dołączyć. Siostra Tommena pyta karła, czy Bran Stark umrze, a Tyrion odpowiada, że najpewniej będzie żyć, ku wielkiej radości Myrcelli i przerażeniu Cersei. Tyrion kontynuuje mówienie, że chce zobaczyć Mur i lodowate „miejsce zamieszkania białych wędrowców”, ekscytując Tommena i Myrcellę. Następnie stwierdza, że chce oddać mocz z krawędzi Muru, co powoduje, że zarówno jego siostrzenica, jak i siostrzeniec śmieją się. Cersei jest zirytowana jego słowami i wychodzi, wzywając swoje dzieci do siebie . Tommen jest obecny na turnieju z okazji objęcia przez lorda Eddarda Starka stanowiska królewskiego namiestnika, podczas którego książę i tłum są świadkami zabicia przez ser Gregora Clegane’a w widocznym i bardzo makabrycznym przypadku, a następnie przecinającego wpół swojego własnego konia w przypływie gniewu, przez co chłopiec z przerażenia zeskakuje ze swojego krzesła . Sezon 2 Tommen jest obecny na turnieju z okazji dnia imienia Joffreya. Cieszy się, gdy jego wuj Tyrion Lannister przybywa podczas uroczystości i mówi mu, że kiedyś będzie tak duży jak Ogar, ale zdecydowanie lepiej wyglądający . mały|Tommen i Myrcella. Tommen je kolację razem z Myrcellą, swoją matką i Sansą Stark. Pyta, czy Robb Stark zostanie zabity podczas wojny, a następnie stwierdza, że nie chciałby tego . Myrcella zostaje wysłana do Dorne w ramach paktu małżeńskiego z rodem Martell. Tommen płacze podczas jej odpłynięcia z portu. Joffrey kpi z tego, chociaż Sansa staje w obronie księcia. kiedy wracają do Czerwonej Twierdzy, Tyrion wyczuwa ferment wśród prostaczków i nakazuje wysłać Tommena inną drogą, aby minimalnie uniknął zamieszek w Królewskiej Przystani . mały|Tommen płacze, kiedy Myrcela odpływa do [[Dorne.]] Tommen chroni się w Warowni Maegora podczas bitwy nad Czarnym Nurtem. Cersei zabiera go do sali tronowej, kiedy batalia wydaje się przegrana. Próbuje go uspokoić opowieścią o hegemonii lwów w królestwie zwierząt – las jest pełen okrutnych bestii, takich jak jelenie, wilki, czy smoki, ale on jest lwem i wszyscy swego. Królowa ma ze sobą truciznę od wielkiego maestera Pycelle’a i jest gotwa dać ją synowi, jeśli obrona miasta zostanie przełamana, aby zapewnić mu łaskę szybkiej śmierci, zamiast pochwycenia i tortur. Zostaje powstrzymana moment później, kiedy lord Tywin Lannister przybywa, aby ogłosić ich zwycięstwo . Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Sezon 7 Osobowość Pojawienia Galeria Kevan i Tommen.jpg Winter is Coming Myrcella Tommen intro.jpg Tommen Tyrion and Jaime Kingsroad.jpg Tommen 2x01.jpg Tommen.png Tommen S2.png Tommen eating S2.png Cersei and Tommen Blackwater Promo.jpg Tommen-Baratheon-S4-EP-03.jpg KingTommenLawsOfGodsAndMen.jpg tommen sons of the harpy.jpg GOT S6 23.png Tommen_Season_6.jpg Kategoria:Bękarci Kategoria:Władcy Siedmiu Królestw Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Ród Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani de:Tommen Baratheon en:Tommen Baratheon es:Tommen Baratheon fr:Tommen Baratheon it:Tommen Baratheon lt:Tommen Baratheon pt-br:Tommen Baratheon ru:Томмен Баратеон zh:托曼·拜拉席恩